Kiss Me, Renesmee
by Ilovebahasa
Summary: Differences in the degree to which Jacob is a son of a gardener can't approach Renesmee, the daughter of his employers. Can love grow between them ? or differences in the degree prevents him to get his woman dream.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai All ! Thank you for my beta who was fix my grammar ! This is the Prologue**

**Prologue**

Born as a gardener's son, Jacob knew that he would never get near the employer's daughter. The only appropriate place for him to admire the woman who were far above him was from a distance. He already knew that he would never deserve her, but what if she was so compelling that he couldn't help but dreaming about her ?

Every moment, every Jacob accidentally saw Renesmee, he couldn't control the feelings of longing for this woman who was forbidden for him. Passion that he felt so wild, reprehensible, and uncontrollable. There is no other thing he wanted more than cupped Renesmee forehead, kissing her hard, and squeezing Renesmee's hair so he could feel her deeper. He wants to see the color of eyes and held her tightly as the degrees and their status equal.

As if the distance between the two of them didn't exist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Hi :) ! Finally I updated this story, thank you for my beta :) ! And this is a short story, I hope you like it :) !**

**Disclaimer : Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer !**

"Father, who is she?" Jacob asked to Billy, his father when he saw a young woman coming from the end of the path to the rose garden.

Billy followed the direction of the view of Jacob "She is Miss Renesmee Cullen, the daughter of our employers."

"Renesmee" Jacob murmured. For some reason the name was so easy to slip out of his mouth. And without taking his eyes from the bronze haired woman, Jacob asked, "Why have I never meet her before ?"

"She usually lives in the city, son"

Jacob nodded in understanding. He had heard about the Cullen family of girls before, but never get the chance to see their daughter before. Miss Renesmee Cullen, from the distance she was like a porcelain doll with pale blue dress that wraps her slim body. _A woman who looks fragile like her shouldn't come out during the day_, thought Jacob. The hot summer weather can scorch her ivory skin color that looked so soft and clean.

Jacob knew that he should continue his work. Prior to being accidentally caught a glimpse of Renesmee, he was helping his father repair the broken garden fence that needs to be restored. It was just that he found himself unable to look away from Renesmee. From the distance she looked like a very charming woman. The way she walk, turning her head, the way she occasionally stopped to pick flowers, they made Jacob stomach churninstantly.

He didn't know Renesmee, it was crazy if he can enchanted by the girl who has not known her, there were many village girls are pretty enough to please him, but he still couldn't stop staring at Renesmee without blinking as he did now.

_Stupid_, Jacob said to himself.

Born as a gardener's son, Jacob knew that he could never get near the employer's daughter. From a distance was the only suitable place for him to admire the women who were far above him. He already knew that he would never deserve her, but what if she was so compelling that he can't help but dreaming about her ?

Every moment, every Jacob accidentally saw Renesmee, he couldn't control the feelings of longing for this woman who was forbidden for him. Passion that he felt so wild, reprehensible, and uncontrollable. There is no other thing he wanted more than cupped Renesmee forehead, kissing her hard, and squeezing Renesmee's hair so he could feel her deeper. He wants to see the color of eyes and held her tightly as the degrees and their status equal.

As if the distance between the two of them didn't exist.

Jacob looked up to the sky to looked at the afternoon sun abomination that make him narrowed his eyes and his whole body covered with sweat. And the hat he was wearing did not even help to protect his scalp from the sting of the weather. Damn, he was almost sure his head could be used for frying eggs because it's too hot.

"Mr. Jacob "

Still holding the water hose, Jacob turned to the source of the sound.

His heart seemed to stop beating.

Renesmee. Brittle, warm, scented like flowers and the sun. She stood in front of him wearing a white dress holding a blue umbrella feminine lace. From near, Renesmee looked much more petite and delicate like a flower Dandelion. And her eyes—Jacob was finally able to see the colour of her eyes—brown.

Not believing what his eyes seeing, Jacob blinked several times until finally he really believes that the woman in front of him was not a mirage.

"Mr. Jacob, why are you staring at me like that ? " Renesmee sounding confused.

"Ah .." Jacob sighed softly, finally out of his reverie. "Miss Cullen, what is it?"

"I was told to ask if you would plant tulips in the front of the garden."

Jacob hesitated for a moment before finally nodding. He adjusted his hat with his free hand. Water was flowing from the hose in his hand, still aimed at plants that had been watered already.

Meanwhile Renesmee noticed the man's movements. Her brow puckered, puzzled why she suddenly wanted to get rid of the faded blue cap that prevents her to see Jacob Black's face clearly. And she also feels weird. Somehow she felt that the big man in front of her was afraid of her.

**So, what do you think of this story ? Review please ! Till the next time :) !**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

After Renesmee got rid of that thought, she said, "Are those tulips sent directly from the Netherlands? Forgive me for disturbing your work; it's just that I could not help myself to ask after seeing the tulip flower buds emerging this morning."

Jacob nodded again. However without ever seeing Renesmee's face, he turned and with rigid motions he walked towards the water tap, and turned it until the water started flowing from the hose he was holding in his hand. The man turned and looked to see if Renesmee had moved at all.

"Mr. Jacob" called Renesmee doubtfully.

Jacob suddenly stiffened, turned and stared at Renesmee. There was lightning fast assessment in the sharp black eyes. Actually Renesmee did not like the gaze, but there was something about him that makes her interested. She doesn't know what, but whatever it is, it just makes her difficult to breathe.

"Right, Miss. I get the seeds from the flower sellers who were generous and sell them at lower prices than usual." Jacob replied as he bowed his head, as if afraid to look at Renesmee.

Renesmee's forehead wrinkled again confused "What are you doing in this house?"

"Anything"

"You can do anything?"

Eventually Jacob raised his head. He smiled, amused. "Anything I can."

Renesmee finds herself briefly struck by the man's smile. Secretly she remembered the male figure in a romance novel she read, and not just Jacob Black role as the handsome prince, but as a formidable warrior figure with dark eyes that thrilling.

He always liked the knights.

"Mr. Jacob, don't you like me?"

"Not—" Jacob stopped. He groaned inwardly. How could Renesmee asked about it while his body hardened when he saw her at close range? How could he not like a woman who haunts the dreams of the night? He always fantasizes lay sleeping with her? And...

Jacob took off his hat as some other despicable questions "You misunderstand, Miss" Even his throat feels dry when he finally answered.

Renesmee's brown eyes staring directly at his eyes "Ah, pardon for the odd question. It's just that during the week I was here. I continued to feel you looking at me like you don't like my presence here. "

"Come on Miss, you are a daughter of the rightful owner of this house, and you may either interpret what I feel about your presence ... I ... "Jacob shook his head, repelling what he feels to be honest "Please do not mind my opinion, if you can, as if I wasn't there."

"I can't."

Jacob was silent. He doesn't want to believe the rejection from Renesmee. He looked at Renesmee's eyes even though he knew as a servant he shouldn't deserve to stare at his employer's eyes. It's true what Jacob did was wrong, but Renesmee's eyes are so beautiful, even more enchanting than fantasy so far. And a big mistake when Jacob lowered his gaze to his lips Renesmee. Red lips, chapping, and created for tasted. Jacob had to swallow several times to hold his own desires.

_Forbidden_. Jacob reminded himself for the thousandth time.

Jacob bowed his head, don't believe in himself if he spends too long staring at the face of Renesmee "Excuse me, but there is other work I have to do after this."

"Can you take the time to get around to accompany me around the village? I've first got to the village, and-"

"You can ask other people for help." Jacob interrupted quickly. "Many other waiters are more than willing to serve you"

"But I-"

Before Renesmee finish her words. Jacob was shaking his head showing reluctance. And though Jacob knew what he would do next would be very presumptuous. But he turned away to leave Renesmee.

Afraid that she might say something that would destroy his self-control later.


End file.
